For the Future
by Yacrox
Summary: What would happen if the events of October 31 were different and James and Lily didn't died that night, not only that but it seems that Harry has a brother. Who knows what could happen. (Wrong Boy Who Lived) (AU)


**\- October 31, 1981 -**

"Euphemia! Run! You have to protect the kids till James and Sirius get here, I'll hold them back!" The mature and aged voice of Fleamont Potter roared as the front doors were blasted apart.

His wife, Euphemia Potter, ran with all her might as her wand was moving incredibly fast creating runes and charms that would hopefully give her and her husband more time. But those thoughts were cut short as the screams that came from downstairs resonated on her ears.

Euphemia had to hold back the tears, she knew that her husband would have given everything and more to keep her and their grandchildren save, she could only hope that these enchantments will give her at least a few minutes before her dear James and Sirius came. Until then she will barricade herself with the children and give her all, after everything they are the future and have to survive no matter what.

Reaching the nursery she found that both little Harry and little Brian wide awake and ready to cry, well at least little Brian was like that, Harry on the other hand just looked scared, almost aware of what was happening. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that there was almost a look of recognition on his eyes.

She didn't have time to think about that, the runes were already draining her and she could feel the pressure that has been inflicted on her barriers and traps, the few screams of the ones stupid enough to come after them, hopefully, Voldemort himself hadn't come and they were just his puppets.

Those were the thoughts that crossed her mind before she felt someone even more powerful than her, power through the barriers and traps, by sheer magical power alone he destroyed them, with each second that passed many of her traps were destroyed, it was a matter of time before he was standing behind the door.

Just like that she felt everything go silent and the gentle presence of another person poking around the barrier that was protecting the door and as gentle as it came it disappeared and a powerful ram of pure magic came and destroyed the barrier and the door with it, exposing a startled Euphemia that was covering both of the children with her body.

"Move... It would be a shame to spill more magical blood on this day. Your husband was an incredible fighter in all sense of the word but he was no match to me" The silk-like voice of the Dark Lord Voldemort became present in the room. His smooth voice carried power and instilled fear in anyone who was unlucky enough to meet him as a foe.

"I will mourn my husband later, now I have to protect my grandchildren, I won't let you get near them," Euphemia said with confidence, the pain in her voice at the mention of her husband was palpable but she had to be strong enough.

_'A few more minutes and my ritual will be ready, I just have to stall him for a bit'_ Those were the thoughts that were crossing her mind as Voldemort was once again speaking, lamenting the loss of yet again another Pure-blood that had to die this night.

"Now then Madame Potter I will make this as painless as possible, after all, your husband took the punishment for you both, after that I'll simply kill those to babies and make my rise to power inevitable" Voldemort voice raised with mirth and arrogance as he finished his speech, his red eyes shining and his wicked smile made him look much more sinister.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Those were the last words Euphemia heard as a green light enveloped her, the pain of death, quick but endless as her last thoughts were of satisfaction and relief knowing that her ritual would be effective and both of her grandchildren would be safe.

The events of that night spread like wildfire all across the globe, on how a 1-year-old defeated a powerful Dark Lord, how said 1 year old survived death by the killing curse, saving magical Britain and probably Europe with this achievement.

**\- Years later -**

Five years have passed since the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the rest of the world has been celebrating since then, just one family was not celebrating like the rest of the world on this last day of October. The Potters were having a nice family dinner in memory of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, both loving parents that gave everything and more to keep the future of their grandchildren save.

Lord James Fleamont Potter, their son, was at the head of the table, the eyes behind his glasses closed giving a silent prayer for his deceased parents, he loved them with all his heart. They were everything to him and had died making sure both of his sons survived and for that he would honor them and their sacrifice.

To his right was Lady Lily Potter, his wife, and mother of his two beautiful children. She was as well with her eyes closed and holding her husband's hand, giving a prayer being grateful for her late father and mother in law for all that they had done for them. They had left them their home and their enormous fortune by naming James Lord Potter.

To James's right was Harry and next to him there was Brian. Both even though they didn't fully understand why they were also giving their thanks to their grandparents while eagerly waiting to dig in the delicious food that was in front of them.

"Now, let's eat boys" The soft and sweet voice of their mother gave the approval to begin eating, but before they could even touch one plate a green light coming from the fireplace alert them of the presence of someone coming through the floo.

Both James and Lily got up and went to see who had come. Meanwhile, Harry and his brother began to eat knowing that both of their parents will take care of anything. But Harry's green eyes lingered a little longer on the door frame, which when unnoticed by his brother as he began eating with gusto.

"Who do you think it is Harry?" His brother Brian asked him with his mouth full of food while looking towards the living room trying to see something from his seat.

"I dunno, probably uncle Siri or Remus" Harry answered after taking a bite of his food, he sounded excited but didn't make an attempt to move from the table as he knew that both of them will know who had come sooner or later.

"I hope it's uncle Moony, he's the best!" Brian said with excitement and his mouth full of food, completely expecting that it was his favorite uncle the one that had come.

Unfortunately, neither of those boys knew that this unexpected visit would change many things on their happy little family, both continue to eat happily ignorant to the important conversation that was taking place on the other room.

**\- A few minutes early in the other room -**

Both James and Lily came into the living room, not expecting any visitors today but none the less they knew that whoever had come, came with a good reason. Sure, they had expected Sirius to show up like that but they didn't expect to see Albus Dumbledore waiting for them in front of the fireplace with a smile on his face and that twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello Lily, James, I hope I'm not intruding" Albus jovial and grandfatherly voice came as warm as ever and just put a smile on both parents faces.

"Of course not Professor, we were going to have dinner with the children" Lily answered with a smile on her face as James nodded in agreement, she respected Albus as a professor and as a powerful wizard, after all, he had warned them about the Death Eaters and had tried everything that he could to protect them.

"Please Lily just Albus, perhaps I shall come at another time, I'm aware of the date and thought of visiting and having a chat with both of you as something of importance has come to my notice" Albus said as he grew a bit more serious, the whole jovial and grandfatherly attitude was still there but it was obvious that the conversation had taken a serious turn and both of them knew that whatever Dumbledore wanted to talk about need to be done now.

"Don't worry professor, well just let Harry and Brian eat and we'll join them later" James said before he closed the door to the living room and taking a seat next to his wife and taking her hand in his, preparing himself to hear whatever news Albus had brought them, after all the last time this happened he warned them about the Death Eaters and Voldemort coming after them.

"Very well then" Albus smiled and chuckle remembering that they had named their second child after him before taking a seat near the fireplace infront of them.

"Know that this is very delicate information and has to be handled as such" Albus warned while looking at the couple from behind his half-moon glasses, extending his hand and waving his wand just a little he activated a silencing charm as a way that neither the kids or anyone else other than them could hear what was going on inside this room

"Tell us, Albus, what is it? Why is it so important that you have to silence the room?" Lily said as a crippling fear began to crawl all over her, the anxiety was eating her alive, she didn't want to live with fear anymore.

"Calm down Lils, everything is going to be fine, we have our family and we are going to protect it" James reassured his wife while hugging her, Albus just observed the scene, looking conflicted with what he was about to say.

"Actually James, that's what I'm here to talk about... You see, there's a prophecy, one that involves one of your children and to be honest I'm inclined to believe that is Brian... And no, before you ask me, I will tell you what the prophecy entails" Albus looked way beyond his years seen the heartbroken expression that got its place on Lily's face and the conflict that the news caused to James, but he had to be strong, it was after all for a better future.

"Now, the prophecy goes like this... 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... ' I know you have questions and I will answer them as well as I can" Albus finished with a solemn sigh, he felt the weight of the prophecy as well as the stares he was receiving from the couple in front of him.

"I... But... How?... I-I mean... The Dark Lord was defeated... Right?... So... There's no need for this prophecy... It can't be true..." Lily panicked voice was the only thing that was heard in the room, James was equally shocked but he couldn't express it, the information was too much for him to process all at once. Albus for his part was staying silent, waiting for the couple to get their thoughts together.

"... Six years ago... The Dark Lord was defeated, right?" James was the first one to get his thoughts together to form a coherent question, but at the same time, he was fearing the answer and hoping that the feeling on his gut was wrong.

"To be honest with both of you... I fear that Voldemort was defeated but not killed... I personally check the screen and with the limited knowledge that I could gather I got to the conclusion that Voldemort's body was destroyed but not his soul" Albus answered in all honesty, after all, he was going to ask them something really big and trust was something that all of them needed right now.

"A-Are you saying that V-Voldemort will come back?" Lily's frightened voiced asked the aged wizard, hoping that he would deny that claim and say that it was a truly bad joke.

"I'm afraid so dear... But there is hope" Albus said with a bit of the twinkle coming back into his eyes and before either James or Lily could question him about it, the aged wizard continued.

"Tell me, has little Brian shown any proficiency in magic or had any Rush of accidental magic that you would consider abnormal?"


End file.
